Kaminoan
Kaminoans were cloners, damn good ones too. They lived on Kamino and saw things in higher spectrums of color than Humans, this meant they were considered very smart by some people. During the Great 20 Second Flood some of them drowned, others mutated into Aiwah and the rest of them just sat there and watched it all. Not much is known about the Kaminoans because their planet was deleted from the Jedi Archives, later re-discovered and deleted from the archives again when the Kaminoans insulted Emperor Palpatine by killing some of his Imperial stormtroopers. All information in this article was gathered by Darthipedia. We managed to gather this information by molesting interviewing clone troopers, some very hot Twi'lek ladies and two Kaminoans that left Kamino when people still knew where it was. Kaminoan history Before the Clone Wars Before the Clone Wars nobody had ever heard of Kamino or the Kaminoans. No one knew they existed because a vengeful Jedi, who lost his girlfriend to a Kaminoan, erased them and their planet from the Jedi Archives. This caused the Kaminoans to be almost bored to death, a few days before they would commit mass suicide, Count Dooku found the planet and told the Kaminoans to start cloning Jango Fett. This saved the Kaminoans, who were now no longer bored. During Dooku's time on Kamino, several Kaminoans died of unknown causes, at least two bodies being fund a day. Autopsies showed a surprising lack of blood in the corpses and two puncture wounds in each of the bodies' necks the killer was never found, though it should be noted that the killing stopped right after Dooku had left the planet. Kaminoans during the Clone Wars Important Kaminoans before and during the Clone Wars were Taun We and Taun Kiwi. Taun We was in charge of making Clone troopers and her brother, Taun Kiwi, was responsible for making mutated Kaminoans and Living, Breathing, Talking, Flying, Hovering, Strafing, Bombing Republic Gunship™. To make the gunships he used a virus that muted Kaminoans into weird half Kaminoan half computer, creatures. The rest of the Kaminoans did not know Taun Kiwi was mutating Kaminoans, they thought he was mutating other people. When they found out what Taun Kiwi was really doing they wanted to arrest him, but he had already escaped by the time the Kaminoan police reached his sex dungeon laboratory. During the clone wars, many people that hated the Republic and their clone troopers tried to invade Kamino and kill the Kaminoans, but unfortunately none of these people every succeeded. The Kaminoans had anticipated that many people would hate them for making clone troopers, so they had a made an extra clone army to protect Kamino from all the weird people in the galaxy. The army was also a very good tool for payment collection. They kept their personal clone army a secret, they only revealed when they were attacked or when someone refused to pay. The army usually caused the attackers to run away, and always convinced the customers to pay. On one occasion, when the Confederacy of Independent Systems attacked the planet, the Kaminoans had to fight a real battle. This was not a simple argument about payment, the Confederacy wanted to destroy Kamino and the clone army did not scare them. Not knowing what to do in this situation, the Kaminoans asked the Republic for help. The Republic was afraid the Confederacy would destroy their only source of clone troopers, so they sent a clone army and some Jedi to defend help defend the planet while the Kaminoans fled to the bottom of Kamino's ocean. Kaminoans and the Empire After Palpatine had "made" his Empire, he sent Darth Vader to Kamino because he was going to need more Clone troopers Stormtroopers. Unfortunately for the Empire, the Kaminoans had other plans. Although they hated the Jedi, the Kaminoans loved the Galactic Republic because they had always paid them on time, sometimes even a day early. Because the Empire had a reputation for always paying their bills late, the Kaminoans didn't want to make clones for them, instead they made a clone army for themselves and kicked the Empire's and Darth Vader's ass during Kick the Empire's ass day. After this battle the Emperor was so angry that he ordered his stormtroopers to destroy all records of the planet Kamino, the Kaminoans were once again deleted from every archive in the galaxy. I would love to write that no one ever heard from them again... but unfortunately the story does not end here. Or does it? Is this it? Yes, Thank god, this is it! this is all the information we have about the Kaminoans. unfortunately there is not much more information about the Kaminoans because, as you might have guessed, they and their planet technically don't exist. The only information we have about them is what individual clone troopers and the hot Twi'leks have told us... Damn... interviewing those Hot Female Twi'leks was fun, one of them even let me... ehhh... anyway, this is everything we know about them, if you have more information, or if you're a Hot Female Twi'lek, please contact Darthipedia, or we will destroy your planet. Category:Kaminoans Category:Species